the_ten_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Realm
General Information This is the realm that Erik and Rugrat (as well as possibly all others who suffer the Two Week Curse) arrived in. Each realm appears to be a different planet in themselves. The First Realm is at the bottom of the realm totem pole and as such has the weakest mana level. This results in weaker species of monsters and resources. This fact means that gaining levels (both personal and skill levels) is a slow process, as such it is unlikely for the average member of the realms population to gain the level to the Second Realm. To ascend to the second realm a person must go to a Ten Realms Totem and if they are at or above level 10 then they may pay the prescribed price and will be magically transported to the second realm. Locations Chong Lu City The first city that Erik and Rugrat reached. Ruled by Lord Chong Lu and although not a major capital on the First Realm still has multiple healing houses due to its close location to the Beast Mountain where powerful resources can be harvested and the Beast Mountain Trial that is attended by persons of the Second Realm. These facts make the city more powerful than its size would normally suggest. Notable Members: * Lord Chong Lu * Master Fenn * Mistress Fleicity * Captain Quinn * Elan Silaz * Qin Silaz * Yui Silaz * Wren Silaz * Domonos Silaz Alva Village This is the village that Erik and Rugrat were sent to as part of the Beast Mountain Trial in order to protect it from an imminent beast attack. The village was of decent size with approximately 200 members. The village was founded by Blaze as a reward for his service to the king. However the king broke his oath to protect the village in exchange for their fealty. It was only due to the efforts of Erik and Rugrat that the village survived and in thanks the village decided to pledge themselves to the pair. This lead the entirety of the village to relocate to Alva Dungeon and its first tenants. Notable members: * Blaze * Alize * Storbon * Niemm * Taran * Glosil Alva Dungeon Named in honor of the village most of the initial residents came from, Alva Dungeon was known to most as the Beast mountain Trial. The trial was in fact a test left behind by the original inhabitants of the dungeon. A trial which Erik and Rugrat passed and became the masters of the dungeon. The initial resources of the dungeon were extensive and only grew over time thanks to Erik, Rugrat and all its residents doing everything they could to grow their community. Possibly the greatest treasure/resource left behind by the gnomes was the "golem" (honestly my best description) Egbert. Egbert is directly connected to the dungeon and sees all within and can communicate to anyone within the dungeon. Notable Members: * Egbert * Delilah Ryan * Matt * Tan Xue * Julilah Category:The Ten Realms